


Remember the Dead-铭记死亡

by Uryan_Karl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, POV Wanda Maximoff, Responsibility, Sokovia Accords
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 想象一下……穿着像蜘蛛侠电影Homecoming新预告里面那样一身黑的托尼爸爸在队3与旺达展开了一场严肃的对话！当史蒂夫和旺达谈心时，突然出现打断他们的人不是幻视而是托尼——同时他对史蒂夫灌输给旺达的话十分不满。是时候给旺达来一场让她清醒的谈话了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493769) by [LokasennaHiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston). 



> 作者注：这只是一篇我在tumblr被gif——托尼一身黑色西装革履地从盔甲里走出来的gif——刷屏后写的小文章。希望你能喜欢！
> 
> 译者注：HBD to RDJ!!!❤❤❤ 萝卜生日快乐！

　　“我们身为复仇者……我们会尽力去救人。可有时我们没法救所有人，如果我们没法接受这个事实的话……可能下次我们就谁都救不了了。”

　　Steve发自内心的话语温柔地安抚着Wanda破碎的心——如果他们没被敲门声打断对话的话。Wanda不用看就已经知道是谁在敲门了。

　　“Tony，”Steve清清嗓子坐直了身子。“我都不知道你回来了。”

　　“呃……是的，很惊讶吧。”Stark拉长了音调慢吞吞地回应。

　　跟上次Wanda与Stark见面相比，他看起来大不相同。他穿着黑西装黑衬衫黑皮鞋——他从头到脚都是黑色的。Wanda感觉到他像是在为谁哀悼，但悲伤总是占据着Stark的情绪，她看不见有什么改变了便不好下定论。

　　“我们有客人来了。”他说。“国防部部长Thaddeus Ross。”

　　“Ross？”Steve花了点时间反应，“你是说……”

　　“对，就是那个Ross。他有些东西要向我们展示。”

　　Steve点点头站起来。“谢谢你让我们知道这些。”

　　这是一个解散的信号，但Stark没动。他的目光移开Steve，直直落到Wanda身上。

　　“我能占用你一些时间吗Wanda？就我们两个。”

　　Steve皱了皱眉。“可是……你刚刚才说国防部……”

　　“我们没想去哪，”Stark打断了他。“我已经让Vision缠住Ross了。而且这很重要。”

　　Steve张嘴想反驳，但Stark抢着重申道：“我坚持这么做。”

　　“没问题的Steve，”Wanda开口。她并不怕Stark。他甚至可以在进来后实施暴力威胁⑴——反正她能看穿他，她不怕他。

　　“信我们啦，没问题的Cap。你去帮幻视对付那个老家伙吧，我们很快就会过来的。”

　　Steve明显不太高兴，但他同意了。Stark进入了Wanda的房间然后坚定地“咔嗒”一下关上门。

　　房间里顿时充斥着奇怪的感觉。Wanda从来没和Stark独处过。首先他很少来复仇者基地，而就算他来了，也会不远不近地与她保持一个刚好令她舒适的距离。

　　Stark是想决定与她拉进距离了？

　　“我听到了你们讨论的结尾。看来趁着我的缺席，我们勇敢无谓的领导者已经把他的狗屎言论塞满了你的大脑。”

　　Wanda怒视着他冰冷的视线：“Steve是对的，我们不能这样放弃。”

　　“不，我们当然不能放弃。但同时我们也不能就这样忽视死亡，Wanda。”Tony眼中的坚冰被温暖全数融化成碎片。“我想让你清楚。我不知道Steve这些天都在想什么——我该说那是你的长项。但这些……你们现在在做的这一切，是不行的。”

　　“那看来你同意他们咯？”Wanda大笑。“都是我的错。”

　　令她惊讶的是，Stark摇头了。“Lagos的事情不是你的错，Wanda。但其他的事情，是的。我现在开始思考我之前把这些掩盖起来是不是做错了。”

　　Stark从他的口袋里掏出一个平板操作起来，一张张图片被投影出来在空中盘旋着。Stark轻缓地把它们全部指引到旺达的视线里。图片里是很多……人。男人，女人，年轻的，年老的……都是她不认识的人。

　　“Sari Odanu， 是个学生。Kate Holmes，是两个孩子的妈妈，同时也是名旅客。Jean Luis Belmont，商人。你知道他们的共同点吗？——他们都死了。他们死在Johannesburg，因为你。”

　　Wanda震惊地颤抖，飞快扭过头不看这些图片。Stark的手指翻飞着把图片又放到她眼前。“别。别扭头。你要好好地看着这个，Wanda，你要牢记他们的脸——因为这是你的错误导致的。你不能耸耸肩然后就这样让它过去了。”

　　“这不是……”

　　“停，”Stark打断她。“别跟我说那种话。Bruse是我的朋友，而我知道我当时在想什么，这也不是他造成的。你得停止自欺欺人了，Maximoff。这些人——他们不因Bruse死去，他们因你而死。”

　　房间里的家具震动起来，灯光也开始闪烁。

　　“那你呢？Stark？”Wanda对他怒目圆瞪，语速飞快⑵，狠毒地反驳他来为自己开脱⑶。“你打算什么时候为你导致的死亡赎罪？”

　　“噢亲爱的……你已经知道答案了。”

　　他的微笑是如此悲凉，但他并没有退缩。

　　是的，Wanda知道答案，她能从他的眼睛里看到。

　　从他变成钢铁侠起他就已经在赎罪了，他下令了关闭SI的武器部门。事情不总是如他所愿地走上正轨，但至少他在尝试。

　　而此时此刻她依然能想起来，那颗导弹——那颗该死的被她死死的盯了日日夜夜的导弹——杀掉了马克西莫夫双胞胎的父母。那出自Stark之手。

　　“我之前去了一趟MIT做演讲。”Stark直视着她。“一位女士走向我向我诉说。她的儿子Charlie Spencer在Sokovia身亡了。”另一张照片被他调出来。“所有的这些人……Wanda，你要就这样忘掉他们吗？”

　　“这无关你我。你可以尽情恨我，你不是第一个恨我的你也不会是最后一个。但是你需要明白，恨我不会改变任何你犯下的错。你需要记住这些死亡。”

　　他话语中的什么东西把Wanda从暴怒中惊醒——死亡。

　　她想起来了，是的。她想起了Pietro在Sokovia牺牲时她的感受，她简直想为他陪葬。

　　“那Pietro呢？”她哑着嗓子悲鸣，“谁又会去记得他？”

　　Stark的表情变得柔软。“你，我，Clint。没人希望你哥哥去死，Wanda。不管你信不信，我对你失去他感到十分抱歉。我也向你一样失去了重要的人，你知道的。”

　　在Wanda窥探他的思维前那个名字在她的脑海中蹦出来——JARVIS。

　　一阵苦涩漫延开来。她得说她很难把一个人工智能跟她哥哥——一个人类放在一起比较，但她能感受到Stark的情绪中真真切切的痛苦。

　　“所有的这些人，他们都有家庭，Wanda。他们都感受着这份悲痛。我同意Steve，我们得向前看，继续我们的工作。但事情现在变麻烦了，我们要和国际社会合作，我们必须小心谨慎地去将伤害最小化。我们要拯救平民——这难倒不是复仇者存在的理由吗？如果我们战斗到最后，却把悲痛留给了平民，那我们战斗的意义是什么？”

　　“你现在是一名复仇者，Wanda，你有改正的机会。可能会有点难做，但你得记住你究竟在为什么而战。”

　　“去记住那些死亡，”她低语道。“然后去为我犯下的过错赎罪。”

　　“没错。”

　　Wanda看向他，然后她第一次意识到他们是如此相似——两个手上占满鲜血的人。

　　这多多少少有点苦涩——她觉得她自己手上沾的鲜血比他更多。他的确发明了那些导弹，但他并没有发射它们，甚至不知道它们被用于滥杀无辜。而她，她在扰乱复仇者思维的时候头脑清醒着知道自己在做什么，但她根本不去理会，完全忽视了。

　　她捂住嘴，突然意识到这无法——这不能忽视。

　　“我很抱歉……”她颤抖着呼出一口气。“我为对你做过的一切感到抱歉。我也为……Johannesburg的事情感到抱歉”

　　Stark的立刻冷下脸色像一个机器一样看着她。“我不是那个在一切发生后你该说抱歉的人。如果你真的想赎罪，一句‘抱歉’没有任何帮助，你明白的。”

　　他说完就离开了。

　　Wanda感谢他这么做了，Stark一离开，她就开始翻箱倒柜，最后翻出一张双胞胎的合影。

　　这照片老旧得泛黄，边缘也因为她总是拿出来翻看而磨损。这是在很久以前拍的了——在她还没把自己变成武器之前——那是他们的生日。在他们的人生中让他们挂着笑容的机会太少，但在这张照片里他们都笑容满面。对她来说这一直是珍宝。

　　“Pietro……我该怎么做？”

　　没人回答。Pietro已经死了，她的另一半生命死去了，被埋葬然后被遗忘了。

　　Stark是对的，死亡是不能忽略的。

　　逃避责任不会有帮助。她要做正确的事情，从现在开始。

 

　　Wanda缓了一会儿将情绪稳住，洗了把脸。然后才踏出房间加入其它复仇者，一起坐在会议室。Ross盯向她的目光让她感到毛骨悚然，她堪堪地克制自己不要在经过Ross身边时颤抖起来。

　　当Ross开始发表他的长篇大论时她几乎是心怀感激的。虽然这里面有大量令人沮丧的指控，但至少不是在只针对她一个人。 　　接着，Ross开始播放视频，把复仇者导致的破坏一件件翻出来。

　　可在浩克的脸刚出现在屏幕，灯光开始狂闪。屏幕突然卡死然后黑屏死机，照明也全部熄灭。Stark咒骂着电力系统又出问题了。

　　“卧槽Rogers你是不是又在乱弄我的设备？请告诉我你没有又像一个老年人一样瞎鸡巴乱按了什么按钮。”

　　那一瞬间Steve看上去愤慨极了，空气安静了好一会儿。然后他抓抓头发，看起来像是在面对一群外星人。“呃……我不知道。Tony你很清楚我对高科技产品没辙的。”

　　Wanda知道复仇者大厦是通过方舟反应堆供能的，所以电力就算真的出故障也不可能是会这种情况。

　　“部长先生，我想我们可以在播不了视频的情况下继续下去。”Natasha平静地说道。

　　Ross一脸不情愿，怏怏地同意了。当他们进行到发放纸质文件的部分时，灯又重新亮起来。

　　当她抓住机会与Stark接触时，她偷偷问：“你真的觉得这有帮助吗？”

　　“这只是其中一步，”他说。“读下去，每一行都认认真真地读完它。等你读完了告诉我你是怎么想的。”

　　“我不会骗你，这法案不会全都是好事情，但我们会努力，Wanda。我不会让这些人分裂复仇者的。相信我，对于这个世界我们是必须的，但我们也得把事情做对。”

　　Wanda颔首。

 

　　当Steve动身去London时，她已经做出了决定。

　　她从未想过她有一天会与Stark站在同一条线上——但这与Stark无关。这是为了Pietro，为了所有因她的过错而身亡的人们。

　　她会把事情修正过来的。这肯定得花上很多时间，但无论，如何她会去做的。

 

END

 

 

_注：_

_⑴原文是“flex his muscles as much as he liked”……我也不知道为什么Tony要秀肌肉……大概是暴力威胁的意思。_

_⑵原文是“shooting to her feet”，问了一下外国朋友这是什么意思，他说这是她在朝自己的脚射什么，如果这样不对就应该是她语速飞快。_

_⑶原文是“venomously”，就是狠毒的意思。想了想还是直译了。_


End file.
